Earth
| connections = Venus Mars Jupiter Saturn | relay = Strata }} is a planet under Grineer control, and is the first planet players can access, before Mercury after completion of the Vor's Prize Quest. The Assassination Target for Earth is Councilor Vay Hek, located in the mission Oro. Vay Hek drops the blueprints for the parts of the Hydroid Warframe. A Mastery Rank of 5 or higher is required to access the boss mission. Earth is the only planet to feature the Grineer Forest Tileset, as well as the new Orokin Moon tileset after completion of The Second Dream. Every four hours, the forest tileset will change from day to night, mimicking the day cycles in real life. The change will feature different vegetation that can be scanned for extracts that are used to craft Antitoxins, with Sunlight variants during the day and Moonlight variants at night. As of , some new nodes on Earth use the Orokin Moon tileset, those nodes can only be accessed if the player has completed the quest The Second Dream. Enemies Invasion Missions: The Infested will always appear as an "Opposing" faction during Invasion missions. '' ''Sentient enemies exclusively appear on the Orokin Moon tileset. Missions Tips * Earth is the easiest place to farm Neurodes, with a large amount of low leveled enemies, excellent for longer farming runs. ** This in addition to having Battalysts and Conculysts, who have a higher than average chance to drop neurodes. * Excavation on Lua is a good place to farm Tower II and Tower III Void Keys, finishing 3 excavations, leaving, and repeating. Trivia * Before Vor's Prize, Earth had higher level enemies similar to that of Mars. * Earth never has Invasions or Infestation Outbreaks, perhaps due to the low level. * Most of the names of Earth's missions are from a variety of Earth-related topics, such as: ** Key features of Earth itself (Pacific, Everest, Mariana, Eurasia). ** Various geological events and formations pertaining to Earth (Lith, Cambria, Mantle). ** The personification of the Earth in Greek Mythology (Gaia). * The names of the Orokin Moon nodes correspond to actual craters on the surface of the Moon. *As of , Earth is the first planet accessible to players, beginning with the Vor's Prize quest. * Prior to , Earth rotated in the wrong direction on the mission screen. * Earth was the first planet to have Interception missions. * Despite being described as a "desolate, ruined world" Earth has very lush forests, which Vay Hek tried to destroy during The Cicero Crisis. * The Strata Relay was the first player hub destroyed by one of Vay Hek's Balor Fomorians in the Eyes of Blight event. * Earth is the earliest planet on which Wildlife can be encountered, as it is the home of Feral Kubrows. ** This also means that Earth is the earliest place for Kubrow mods to be obtained. * Earth seems to have the largest variety of enemy levels in the game, with most missions being at levels 1-8, Vay Hek's Assassination at 20-25, and The Law of Retribution being at levels 70-80. * Earth is the first and only planet to have a day-night cycle, which changes every 4 hours in real time. * According to DE's Steve Sinclair, there's a reason as to why the Moon can't be seen at night. **A player who first noticed fragments of the moon in the sky created a topic here. ***This led to said player subsequently being awarded the unique 'Stargazer' forum title. **In the quest The Second Dream, it is revealed that the Lotus has hidden the Moon away in the void, as it holds a great weakness to the Tenno. *Earth has no Survival missions, due to them being replaced with Excavation missions. **It now has a Survival mission on a Moon sector. *Prior to , the Vay Hek Frequency Triangulator , a key crafted from Beacons dropped by Prosecutors on Ceres, was required to access the Councillor Vay Hek boss fight **It was removed likely due to the enemy levels on Earth being reduced as well as player feedback on difficulty of farming Hydroid part components. Media Warframe - Earth - E. Prime - Exterminate PS4 Gameplay HD Warframe - Earth - Everest - Assassination - Boss Vay Hek -PS4 Gameplay HD- Warframe - Earth - Gaia - Defence -PS4 Gameplay HD- Warframe - Earth - Eurasia - Interception -PS4 Gameplay HD- Warframe - Earth - Lith - Defence -PS4 Gameplay HD- Warframe - Earth - Cambria - Survival -PS4 Gameplay HD- de:Erde ru:Земля fr:Terre Category:Planets Category:Grineer Category:Missions Category:Closed Beta